Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Sound Effect Description Wood Door 1; Open And Close With Metal Latch Knob. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * Adventures in Odyssey * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Opening element is usually only used, but the closing element was only heard once in "Fundemonium".) * The Adventures of Paddington Bear * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard in "The Debt" and "The Nest".) * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * Bear in the Big Blue House (The door closing element was only used.) * Bob the Builder (1998 TV Series) * Caillou (Heard once in "Caillou the Storyteller".) * Family guy * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Everybody Hates Chris * Family Guy * The Fairly OddParents * Strawberry Shortcake * Tweety's Mysteries * FBI (TV Series) * Invader Zim * Kim Possible * Kipper * MAD * Max & Ruby * Make Way for Noddy * Mysticons * Noddy's Toyland Adventures * Power Rangers * Rescue 911 * Rick and Morty * Robot Chicken * South Park * Stressed Eric * Super Why! * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Door opening and/or closing element is frequently used. Sometimes it is used with PE180201 or PE180301.) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teletubbies (2015 TV Series) (Heard once in "Knock Knock".) * VeggieTales (Heard in "The Toy that saved Christmas" and "Josh and the Big Wall".) * VeggieTales in the House Movies * Asian School Girls (2014) * Bad Boys II (2003) * Franklin's Magic Christmas (2000) * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Monsters University (2013) * Trucks (1997) * Viz - Fat Slags - Blue Honeymoon (1994) Video Games PC: * Half-Life 2 (Close sound) * Microsoft Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker (open sound only) * Reader Rabbit: Toddler Nintendo Wii: * Super Paper Mario (Slightly Low Pitched) Commercials Australia: * M&M's Color/Colour Break-up (late 2000s) USA: * Aveeno - Skin Wellness in One Day (2017) * Disney Xtreme Coolers - Kickflip Mouse (2002) Bumpers * Cartoon Network (2017-) (The door opening element was only used.) Videos * Baby Bach (1999) (Videos) (The door closing element was only used.) * Baby Van Gogh (2000) (Videos) (The door closing element was only used.) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) (Close sound) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Summertime Shorts (Close sound) * Toy Story Toons: Hawaiian Vacation (2011) Web Originals * RWBY Chibi (Open sound) Anime * Azumanga Daioh * Best Student Council (Open sound) * Date a Live * The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Laid-Back Camp△ (Open sound) * Love Live! School Idol Project * Lucky Star (Open sound) (Low Pitched) * Medabots * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Used quite often.) * The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * RWBY (Close sound) * Sailor Moon Crystal * School Rumble * Touhou: The Memories of Phantasm (Close sound) Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Pages with broken file links